Mastodon Sentries
Mastodon Sentries are foot soldiers who enforce the order of Lord Drakkon in the dystopic alternate timeline universe he rules over. They are the primary foot soldiers of the Ranger Sentries, utilized in policing cites and in military operations as ground/paratrooper infantry. Character History Rita Repulsa used propaganda and sheer brute force to slowly conquer Earth with the help of her loyal Green Ranger. Soon people began to believe that Rita was a leader who could bring about change for the better under her rule despite all the destruction she caused. One of the byproducts of that after the fall of the Power Rangers was the Mastodon Sentries, loyal soldiers who wear mass produced Ranger-like armor which resembles a twisted and militaristic version of the Black Ranger. World of the Coinless Patrolling Historic Angel Grove after curfew, a single Mastodon Sentry confronted the Billy Cranston and Tommy Oliver who had came from another reality. Spotting the Dragon Dagger on Tommy's person, the Sentry attempted to apprehend them only to be eluded, proceeding to call for assistance from their fellow Sentries as an "Alpha Alert" was declared. Three more Sentries arrived to pursue the duo but soon lost them, with the combined quartet deciding that it was necessary to inform their Lord Drakkon of the incident. Soon after, Lord Drakkon, backed up by Mastodon Sentries on ground and in the air, intercepted Tommy and Billy after their recovered Saba. However, Saba provided an opening for the pair when he brought forth the White Tigerzord from the Zord Graveyard, allowing them to escape in the White Ninja Falconzord. In his throne room, Lord Drakkon received a report from the Mastodon Sentries that, despite having scoured the Northern Border, they were unable to find the Falconzord and surmised that the intruders had cloaked it. Lord Drakkon was well aware where they would be heading, but turned his attention to the Sabertooth Sentry who commanded the squad that were eluded by the intruders. Refusing to stand for ineptitude risking the coming battle, Lord Drakkon had her Sabertooth powers painfully revoked before ordering her taken from his sight with Sentry Jax replacing her as head of the battalion ready to begin an assault on the Coinless by day's end. Tracing Saba through his connection to the Morphing Grid, Lord Drakkon realized that they had joined with the Coinless as he overlooked his vast army of Sentries, predicting that the coming battle would eliminate all his enemies. Meanwhile, the amassing Sentries were discreetly observed by spies from the Coinless, who warned the resistance movement of an imminent assault. In total, the army consisted of hundreds of Mastodons with a two dozen of Sabertooths and Pterodactyl Sentries. In both the air and on ground, the Mastodon Sentries struck first with an assault on the force shield protecting the base of the Coinless, who returned fire with manned lasers followed by auto pulse cannons. However, it was not long before a group of Mastodons punched a hole in the force shield, with the first battalion storming in on foot. Making matters worse for the Coinless, a Morph Shield Generator was damaged in the initial blasts, ever-increasing the hole to the point that the Sentries' Dragon Tanks could get through it. Meanwhile, the connection to the pulse cannons were damaged, requiring them to be reset by hand. As work began to repair the defenses, the other Tommy Oliver offered his assistance in clearing a path to reset the cannons. Leading the fight personally against the Mastodons, Zack Taylor and his forces were overpowered by Scorpina and her Tyrannosaurus Sentries. Meanwhile, Tommy summoned the Falconzord again, engaging in a dogfight with the Mastodons' aerial vehicles to cover the Coinless members only to see them shot down by the Pterodactyls. The attack took a turn for the worst for the Coinless when Lord Drakkon attacked and forced Tommy out of the Falconzord, rendering him along with Zack at his mercy. Sentencing his doppelganger to death, Lord Drakkon demanded that the Coinless surrender "the Relic", the Power Morpher and Coin of the late Blue Ranger. Shattered Grid Numerous Mastodons were part of a massive army of Ranger Sentries led by Lord Drakkon in the opening battle of the Grand Campaign: an assault on the Samurai Rangers' Shiba House as the samurai were training. Overwhelmed and caught completely off-guard, the Samurai Rangers did not last long before being de-powered by the Sentries' Dragon Cannon with only the Red Samurai Ranger, Lauren Shiba, escaping. Those left behind, however, were taken captive with their Samuraizers confiscated by the Sentries who handed them to Lord Drakkon. As the Shiba House was occupied by Drakkon's forces, Lauren Shiba was being pursued by the Mastodon Sentries when she was retrieved by Time Force Pink and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who countered the Sentries' Dragon Cannon with the Morph EMP before departing via teleport. In the world of SPD, several Mastodons were among the army of Ranger Sentries which were led by Lord Drakkon in an assault against Space Patrol Delta's Delta Base. Though opposed by the SPD Rangers, a single shot from a cannon of the Sentries' caused the Shadow Ranger and his B-Squad Rangers to demorph, forcing them to retreat to Base with the C-Squad cadets. The tide was turned, however, when C-Squad cadet Konchu manually opened a compromised bulkhead as his fellow cadets and officers fought the Sentries without morphers. Soon after, the gigantic R.I.C. 3.0 was unleashed just in time to blast back against Drakkon and his forces, forcing them to return home. In the world of the Ranger Operators, dozens of Mastodon Sentries alongside Blue Samurai Sentries came through a potral to launch an attack on the domed city of Corinth, easily overwhelming the armed forces led by Colonel Mason Truman. They were, however, countered by the Ranger Operators and, despite being able to demorph Ranger Operator Series Black with a single shot, were soon fought off by the Ranger Operators led by Series Red. At least two Tyrannosaurus Sentries accompanied Lord Drakkon as he invaded the Astro Megaship to seize an Astro Morpher. They were resisted by the Space Rangers. At least one Mastodon Sentry accompanied Lord Drakkon as he invaded the world of Ninja Steel, seeking a Ninja Battle Morpher. The Sentry was no match for Ninja Steel Red. Though they were forced to fall back after encountering resistance from the Ninja Rangers, Drakkon was able to obtain a piece of Ninja Steel Red's Power Star. Back in the World of the Coinless, a pair of Mastodon Sentries, overseen by a Sabertooth, were assigned to interogate Zack Taylor, the captured leader of the Coinless. They had no success before being soon relieved by a Tyrannosaurus Sentry, who was actually a spy from the Coinless who proceeded to set Zack free. As the Grand Campaign continued, numerous Mastodon Sentries participated in attacks on the Rangers from Lost Galaxy, Ninja Steel, Dino Thunder, Dino Charge, In Space, Lightspeed Rescue, Jungle Fury, to SPD. In the advance against Corinth, the line against the Ranger Sentries was held by the Ranger Operators for least eight hours as Doctor K was able to counteract the effects of their Black Dragon Cannons after one was salvaged by Ranger Green. Following the intervention of Jason Lee Scott's Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, the Sentries were overwhelmed and forced to fall back only for their place to be taken by reinforcements led personally by Lord Drakkon. Zack and his Coinless counterpart disguise as Mastodon Sentries, with the help of the undercover agent Skull (who disguise as a Tyrannosaurus Sentry) to rescue prime universe's Ninjor from Drakkon's Mind Control device. The rescue was a success, but their covers are blown, whereas Coinless Zack and Skull sacrifice their lives saving the former's prime counterpart and Ninjor, whereas Coinless Zack saved his alternate younger-self from being shot to death Finster 5's Ranger Sentries, while Skull is executed by Drakkon. Numerous Mastodons were among the army of Ranger Sentries whom defended Drakkon's Tower on the Moon against the amassed army of Power Rangers. Known Mastodon Sentries *Zack Taylor (World of the Coinless) *Zack Taylor (2016 comic) *Mark Curtis Arsenal *'Unnamed gun weapon:' Mastodon Sentries are armed with a military-style rifle weapon with a muzzle that resembles the one from the original Power Axe of the Black Ranger. The gun can fire powerful red laser beams to injure or kill their intended target. *'Walkie Talkies:' A Mastodon Sentry can use a walkie talkie to alert their fellow Sentries of intruders or to locate fleeing suspects. *'Unnamed futuristic aircraft:' The sentries can travel in flying jets equipped with searchlights and heavy guns that can carry a small platoon. Gallery Mastodon sentries 1.png Mastodon Sentries 2.png Mastodon_Sentry_in_PR-_BFTG.png|Official Bio of the Masatdon Sentry in Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid Mastodon_Sentry_(Battle_for_the_Grid).png Behind the Scenes Mastodon_Sentry_BTS.jpg Notes *''to be added'' References Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Ranger Sentries Category:Male PR Rangers Category:World of the Coinless Category:PR Comic Characters Category:Playable Characters In Power Rangers: Battle For The Grid